


Merry Christmas Santa Baby

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [178]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: And Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, M/M, No Sex, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Do you think you could write a Christmas story where Sam wants to give Dean a special Christmas. No sex necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Merry (late) Christmas! I hope everyone had a good holiday, and a happy new year to you all!!

**Prompt** : Do you think you could write a Christmas story where Sam wants to give Dean a special Christmas. No sex necessary.

 

The past couple months had been hard on the Winchester brothers. The two of them had been through enough for at least 10 lifetimes and tonight Sam wanted to give Dean the Christmas his brother had always wanted. They’d tried it the year Dean was going to hell, but the thought of Dean going to hell was hovering over both of their heads and both of their enjoyment was slightly muffled. But now there was nothing stopping them from enjoying a nice, cozy Christmas in the bunker. The darkness was once again contained, Lucifer was back in his cage, Crowley and Rowena were battling it out with each other. Sam and Dean had no one to worry about but themselves, so one morning Sam went out to get them some Christmas decorations.

Dean had taken to sleeping in as late as possible, sometimes even until noon, so Sam left a note saying he was going for a grocery run and left at 8 am. The first thing he wanted to get was a tree, so he went to the closest tree farm and shopped around, wanting to find a tall, green, evenly-branched tree. Once he found the most beautiful one he strapped it to the impala and drove to the nearest drug store to pick up lights and cheap ornaments. Sure, it wasn’t going to be the classiest Christmas anyone had ever seen, but it might be a nice festive touch. He spotted a Santa had in a bag out of the corner of his eye and threw that in his cart, too. Maybe he could talk Dean into wearing it.

Back at the bunker, it was still silent. No whirr of the coffee maker or sizzle of bacon on the stove, so Dean was still fast asleep. It took all of Sam’s strength to haul the tree in and set it up nicely. The cheap tree stand could barely hold their mammoth tree and Sam, even as tall as he is, had to use a chair to put the stair on the top. It was hard to string the lights all the way around but at the end of everything, it was a pretty nice looking tree. It made the whole place feel more _homey_.

Sam turned on the radio and tuned it until Frank Sinatra’s voice was filtering through the bunker, singing about Santa Claus. Sam was never a big Christmas person either, but if all their Christmas’ were like this, it might be worth doing it more often. He hummed along with the music until he heard soft footsteps padding up from Dean’s bedroom.

His older brother had sleep-messy hair and confused eyes. “Sammy? What is all this?”

“It’s Christmas!” Sam declared. “I did it all this morning. Now… merry Christmas!”

“But why? You don’t like Christmas.”

“I don’t dislike Christmas,” Sam protested. “I just wanted to do something nice for you, Dean. And I thought this might help.”

Dean looked around, taking in the colorful presents under the tree and the lights and tacky ornaments. “I… I really like it.”

Sam beamed. “Oh, good! We should make Christmas cookies. I went to the grocery store and I have a couple recipes…. So…”

Dean laughed and gave Sam a look that said he was clearly humoring him. “Alright, Sammy, let’s do that.”

Sam thought it was really fun, beating the eggs and flour and licking frosting from each other’s fingers, sharing sugary-sweet kisses. “We’re so domestic,” Dean groaned.

Sam laughed. “Come on, Dean. Do you think anything about our lives is normal? Domestic? Not really.” He put his hands on Dean’s hips and drew him in for a slow kiss. “So, once a year we decide to do something ‘normal’ and celebrate and love each other. We’re still badass.”

Dean chuckled and tweaked Sam’s nose, smearing powdered sugar on his face. “I guess it is pretty nice. Thanks for this, Sammy.”

“I bought presents, too!” Sam remembered. “They’re under the tree.”

“Okay, great.” Dean’s eyes narrowed and he reached around Sam to grab something. Sam saw the Santa had he’d grabbed as an afterthought in Dean’s hands.

“Oh yeah, I grabbed that too. I thought it might be fun to have a Santa had. Stupid maybe, but I felt Christmas-y.”

Dean tore open the bag, and out fell the Santa hat, and a pair of suspenders attached to…

“Candy cane boxers!” Dean doubled over laughing. “You thought it was a santa hat and it’s a sexy santa costume!”

Sam blushed. There was a little candy cane sticking out for the place where a dick to go, and the fire engine red boxers didn’t leave anything to imagination. “Oh my god.”

Dean held up the costume, still cackling. “God, Sammy. Merry Christmas!”

“I hate you.”

Dean laughed and leaned up to kiss Sam. “Let’s go open presents.”

They were both curled in front of the tree when Dean heard the kitchen timer and hopped up. “I’ll be right back, Sammy.”

Sam closed his eyes and smiled. It really was shaping up to be one of the best Christmas’s that Sam had ever had, and he couldn’t wait to fall asleep with Dean that night, full of Christmas spirit and cookie.

“Oh, Sammy,” Dean sing-songed.

Sam turned away from the tree and saw Dean, dressed up in the sexy Santa costume. And although it looked ridiculous lying on the kitchen counter, Dean made it look downright _sinful_. “Shit, Dean.”

“You like?”

“Hell yeah,” Sam breathed. “Merry Christmas to _me_.”

Dean shimmied his hips and winked. “Have you been a naughty boy this year, Sam?”

“Fuck, I don’t even care that that’s cheesy,” Sam groaned. “Come here.”

Dean pulled Sam down for a kiss. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Santa baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> i know i'm a day late but here, enjoy christmas anyways! i know i'm behind on prompts and i'm so sorry for that!


End file.
